


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 10

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-22
Updated: 2002-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 10

### Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 10

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 5 continued. 

By: Nikita 

Series: 10/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please, may I have some more?! 

Authors note: I'm currently finishing my two Master's degrees...meaning I'm writing two thesis papers at the same time for the next several weeks...please be patient if my writing slows, although it may not as this is my stress reliever and I'm unbelievably stressed. If only thesis writing was like fanfic writing... : ) 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

' ' still means internal thoughts 

Alex and Mulder LIKE to dangle off of cliffs. Honest. 

And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

As time passed and the colonists failed to share their research or make any gainful success, the hunters grew restless. Their own scientists should have the hybrids in their hands, not a race that only sought to make their race slaves. The hunters quietly contacted the rebels and began negotiations. 

In the end, the hunters joined forces with the resistance. United, the morph race crushed the colonists ruthlessly. With the hunters' knowledge and access, the colonists were destroyed from both within and without as morph ships pounded theirs ruthlessly when their defenses were sabotaged. 

All colonist bases and occupied worlds were destroyed. Save one. Earth. Small pockets of colonists remained along with the black oil. The morph race was assured victory if they destroyed Earth as they had all other colonist holdings. Only one thing stopped them: the hybrids. 

The morph race had long denied the possibility of hybridization. To corrupt their race was unthinkable...until now. Politics had changed on the morph home world. The hunters had returned to their world and argued that the only viable option was hybridization. There had been no advancement in their fertility experiments and time was running out. This was the only way to save some part of their race. 

The morph scientists reviewed their data on the 1013 hybrid while the hunters brought forth the many hybrids resulting from the recent colonist experiments. The new hybrids showed varying rates of developments, but none were yet proven fertile. To broaden their base for experimentation they needed more compatible humans. And they needed hybrid 1013. He was the most advanced and potentially successful hybrid known. 

An expedition vessel was approved to gather the necessary specimens from Earth. The decision was made by the current leading government, but it had little support. Many parties were quite vocal in their protests and the morph public in general was divided on the issue of possible hybridization. 

Three hunters, a small team of scientists and a security force manned a morph vessel to capture hybrid 1013 and a selection of humans. Upon disembarking, the leader of the political party against hybridization spoke to the captain of the vessel, Hunter 44269. 

^The majority of morph citizens are unaware of this experiment and your party is still in the minority of our government. Your mission may have been authorized, but should it fail, there will be no further research in this manner. You and all byproducts of the experiment will be terminated and Earth will be destroyed.^ 

Hunter 44269 nodded curtly, ^My crew and I are aware of that. We are prepared to sacrifice our lives in this attempt. It is the last hope of our species. You and your party are narrow-minded fools to deny our race any possible means to survive. If you had your way, our race would slowly die and the colonists would win. I intend to do everything in my power to complete my mission and give forth a new generation of morphs.^ 

At that, Hunter 44269 sealed the spacecraft's door and left his home world, possibly for the last time. 

**XXX**

Hunter 44269 prowled the bridge of his ship. The ship was not of the newest design, he'd been given a castoff of the current military/science vessels, a symbol of his party's current status. They would have only one shot at proving themselves, they would have to be ruthless. 

^We have arrived at coordinates 41879 mark 4.5. Awaiting further commands.^ 

^Acknowledged. Initiating agent recall.^ 

A signal heard only by few inhabitants of Earth sounded. 

**XXX**

Alex unpacked the last of their boxes with a weary sigh. They were almost finished moving into their new house. After the sonogram it had been clear to the two of them that they needed to move. Parting from Krycek's family had been difficult but necessary. Nikolai had proved himself to be less than trustworthy. Alex cursed himself for trusting his older brother. Nikolai had long been jealous of his younger brother and the promise of medical acclaim had wooed his brother into writing a paper and contacting the authorities on Mulder's condition. Luckily, they'd dodged the issue, stolen all evidence and skipped town. Without proof Nikolai had been ridiculed and his career ruined. 

It had been difficult, but the break was necessary, the family had become too interested in their unique situation and as much as Alex loved his sisters and nieces and nephews, it was better to maintain a discrete distance. 

So there they were, living in an isolated Victorian, just the three of them...and two little ones on the way. Kat was adjusting fairly well. Although she missed the Kryceks somewhat, she enjoyed the house and large backyard even more. Kat was a bit of a loner. Much like Mulder had been as a child. Not that she didn't talk and play with them a great deal, it was just that she was perfectly content without many playmates. She was extremely imaginative, capable of entertaining herself for hours alone in her room. She made up stories, played games and read to her dolls and her cat, Kisa. 

Sasha had turned up missing during the move, but Alex had no doubt he'd turn up. He was a resourceful little mouse. Unpacking a large box, Alex found the quilts he'd been looking for. Grabbing one he headed into the living room. Mulder lay napping on the couch, a hand on the large swell of his stomach. He was snoring gently as his fingers and eyelids twitched. Smiling, Alex spread the quilt on him and carefully plucked the eyeglasses off the perch of Mulder's nose. Mulder had fallen asleep reading, his book fallen to the side. When he'd put the glasses on earlier, Alex had looked up from his work and felt a flare of lust. There was nothing so cute as Mulder in his reading glasses. 

Thinking back to the moment, Alex grinned at the startled look Mulder had given him when he'd suddenly pounced on him. Well, not pounced 'on' him, due to his belly, but he'd suddenly plopped down on the couch next to him and proceeded to kiss him...thoroughly. 

Finally letting him up for a breath of air, Alex had been watching him intently as Mulder finally gasped out, "Wha- What was 'that' for?" 

"Complaining?" 

"No...just curious, what got into you?" 

Alex had grinned and poked his finger on the bridge of the glasses, pushing the glasses more firmly on Mulder's nose. "You look damned sexy in those glasses, Lisa. How come I never saw you in them before?" 

Mulder's hand had flown up and tried to take them off, apparently he had forgotten they were on. Alex grabbed his hand and prevented it. "Oh, I just...I don't always need them to read and..." 

Alex had let a chuckle escape, he couldn't believe it, "Are you 'embarrassed' by them? What's the matter, don't want to admit your age?" 

Mulder glared a little, but with humor, "I've needed them since my twenties, I'll have you know. I just don't always remember to use them and I get a headache. I found them while unpacking and remembered to use them." 

"Sure...whatever you say, Lisa. But, now that I know you wear them, I expect you to wear them 'every' time you read...especially in bed" he'd growled. Mulder had laughed and kissed him, not understanding his attraction to the reading glasses, but definitely willing to indulge him in his kink. 

Alex tucked the glasses aside and pulled the quilt up more firmly before returning to the boxes. 

**XXX**

Mulder's head was in Alex's lap as they watched the news. His body was stretched out on the couch as he rested. 'Like a beached whale.' He smirked to himself. The twins were considerably bulkier than Kat had been. It made getting up and down from chairs and the bathtub interesting. 

During commercials, Mulder rolled onto his back, his head still pillowed in Alex's lap. Alex was biting his nails, eyes glued to the TV still. 

"Alex? What's wrong?" The younger man had been perfectly calm a minute ago, but now his body was suddenly tense. 

He didn't answer, but suddenly shoved at the pillow and stood up. Mulder managed to keep from falling off the couch and rolled off it awkwardly to his knees and then climbed up to his feet. Alex was across the room, staring out the windows. 

Mulder felt a slight dizziness and sat down on the sofa. Something caught his eye in the TV screen and he picked up the remote from the floor. Turning the sound back on he watched with equal parts fascination and horror as a breaking news story interrupted the regular program. 

"...officials state that the signal disruption has not caused any major damage..." Alex turned from the window suddenly and went out the front door, leaving the door wide open. Mulder got up and walked quickly to the door. As he went he heard the reporter continue, "...reports of an unidentified aircraft are being investigated by the FBI, but our sources state that it is unlikely that a connection..." 

"Alex!" By the time Mulder reached the front door Alex's car was already backing down the driveway. Mulder reached the driveway just as the car disappeared down the street. Fumbling for his keys, Mulder was about to follow in his own car when Kat called out. 

"Daddy?" 

'Shit.' No way could he just leave Kat and it was already too late to follow. Not at the speed Alex had been going at. ^Alex?!^ There was no response, he couldn't feel his lover at all. 

"It's okay, Kat. Let's go back inside." 

"Where did papa go?" 

"I'm not sure, Kat. Come on." 

**XXX**

Time and place unknown. 

The homing signal brought back 300 human agents to the site. Not all of the agents were cooperative, however. After years of relative peace, they were loathe to leave their families and wary of new orders. Retraining and conditioning would be necessary. The hunters quickly ordered the scientists and security force to assemble the agents for easy processing. ^And separate Agent 319, he requires special conditioning for his assignment.^ 

**XXX**

The scent of pine needles was nearly swallowed up by the smells of hundreds of people. Perfumes, colognes, and deodorants wafted over Alex's nose, as well as the stink of a few unwashed bodies. Faces and various body parts swam before his eyes. Blinking, Alex's mind finally jolted into conscious thought long after his other senses had. Looking around him he realized he was in the middle of a large crowd of men and women. Other faces registered similar confusion and he was jostled by a few elbows as others turned and surveyed their surroundings. 

Ignoring the biting chill of the late fall wind, Alex struggled with the immediate questions that pestered him for answers. How had he gotten here? Where was Fox?! And Katerina?! The last thing he remembered was Mulder's head in his lap as they watched TV. Well, Mulder had watched TV, he'd been watching Mulder. And then...something, not a sound but a feeling. He'd felt a tremendous urge to...go somewhere. 

Looking around he recognized a few faces and suddenly realized what had happened. The rebel agents were being recalled by the morphs. 

Before he could wonder why several small groups of morphs appeared and began surrounding them, herding the humans into groups of ten. He tried to speak and realized he couldn't, his vocal cords seized in his throat and as he looked around he noticed the unusual quiet amongst the other humans. In a group this large the silence was positively eerie. He was shoved from behind and staggered as he found himself being forced along with his group towards the opening of a morph ship. He was herded into a large room and he came to stand in the center, six other men and three women stood next to him. They stared at one another, still unable to speak when a morph returned and stood before them. 

^The resistance requires your services once more. You will be evaluated and retrained as deemed necessary before assignment. Your cooperation is mandatory. Agent 319, you will come with me.^ 

**XXX**

"Goddamnit, Scully. The news said that the FBI was investigating the sighting-" 

"Mulder! Listen to me, the sighting has been officially identified as a military aircraft flying scheduled maneuvers near the local base. It was a false alarm, now tell me again what happened to Alex." 

"I 'told' you, he just got up and drove off. He left the front door open and didn't say a word to me. I think he was called. The news report said a ship was sighted at the same time he just got up and left." Mulder's voice was low and tense. He was trying not to scream out his frustration because of Kat's presence in the next room, but with every moment that went by, he was becoming more and more sure that Alex was in great danger. 

Scully was silent at the mention of being 'called.' Remembering the incident with Cassandra and the mysterious burnt corpses, she shuddered. She still wasn't sure what had happened that day, but the very thought of Alex's body burnt to a crisp on a bridge somewhere sent chills down her spine. 

"All right, I'll look into the sighting myself, I don't know what I'll say to Skinner, but..." 

Mulder felt a small wave of relief. If only he could go himself, but with the twins he didn't dare risk it. Besides, Kat needed him...especially with Alex missing. How his life had changed, once he would have left without a moment's notice or care, now he had three others to think of. 'No, four. I'll find him. No way am I giving up after everything we've gone through.' 

Scully finally hung up and went in search of A.D. Skinner. Not a pleasant task in the best of circumstances. As she walked down the hallway towards his office, Doggett intercepted her. 

"Agent Scully, are you heading over to the A.D.'s office?" Doggett's eyes pierced her own, his expression one of extreme caution. 

"Yes, why?" 

"Well, I was just in there and I have to warn you...he's on a real rampage today. Perhaps you'd like some back up? What are you seeing him for?" 

Scully frowned and stepped back slightly. "I'm quite capable of facing the A.D. myself, thank you Agent Doggett. Excuse me." 

Not perturbed, Doggett halted her once more, "I didn't mean it like that. Just that two heads are better than one. I just want to help." 

Scully sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and answering him with more patience. "Thank you, but it's a bit...well, it's business 'and' it's personal, so..." 

Doggett nodded with understanding, "Mulder?" 

Scully looked a little surprised but nodded, "Yes. The unknown aircraft sighting- the one that's been officially solved and dismissed...Mulder has a hunch that it isn't what they are stating it is. I told him I'd look into it." 

Doggett smirked, "Mulder isn't satisfied with the official explanation? I'm truly shocked, Agent Scully. I assume you'll be asking for a 302?" 

**XXX**

Skinner popped another aspirin in the hopes of assuaging his monstrous headache. The paperwork in front of him made no sense. The words and numbers swam before his tired eyes. Sighing, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

His phone rang, "Skinner" he barked. 

"Sir, Agents Scully and Doggett would like a moment with you" Kim's voice was brisk and efficient as always. 

'Doggett again?' "Let them in, Kim." 

Pushing back from his desk he stood up and walked forward as the two agents stepped in his office. Scully led the way as Doggett closed the door after them quietly. Skinner gestured towards the chairs and leaned on his desk, his arms crossed against his chest. "Agent Scully, Doggett, what is this about?" 

Scully sat on the edge of her chair and glanced at Doggett before squaring her shoulders. "Sir, I'd like to submit my request for a 302 to investigate into a reported sighting in Minnesota-" 

Skinner held a hand out to stop her, "Sighting? Wait, is this the so called UFO sighting that the military debunked earlier today?" 

Scully sighed, but remained determined, "Not 'debunked' sir, but explained as an aircraft on maneuvers, however there is some question as to whether or not the unknown aircraft was indeed the military's and if the military is being completely forthcoming." 

Skinner narrowed his eyes, "Some question? From who, Agent Scully?" 

Scully raised her chin and held her head high, "From Mulder for one. He raised some concern over the veracity of the military's claims and stated some circumstances that led him to believe that a situation may be reoccurring that could endanger civilian lives." 

Skinner dropped his arms and placed his hands on his hips. "Are you purposely being evasive, Agent Scully? What circumstances? What situation is reoccurring?" 

"Sir, the so-called cultist gatherings and mass-murder by fire of a few years ago. The case concerning the disappearance of Cassandra Spender..." 

Skinner relaxed slightly, "And yourself? You were missing for a while and couldn't remember what happened, is that what you're referring to? How does Mulder make the connection? There hasn't been any reporting of burnt corpses-" 

Scully felt a chill at the memory but interrupted, "But there 'has' been a large number of missing person cases opened within the last several hours. Numerous men and women have left their homes with no word to their families...just as they did the first time." 

Skinner slumped slightly and moved back to sit down at his desk. Scully stood and pulled out a packet of papers, lists of the reported missing, she plopped it onto his desk, venting her frustration slightly in the act. Skinner excused it, he was beginning to feel a large swell of dread in his gut. 

"How has Mulder become aware of this? Is it on the news? I haven't heard anything-" 

It was Doggett that finally spoke up, Scully couldn't find it in herself to speak to Skinner what she'd only confessed to her current partner so far. "Alex Krycek is among the missing." 

Skinner glanced up, his eyes were hidden by the glare of light on his lenses; something Scully felt a little grateful for. He didn't say a word, but his clenched jaw said it all. 

**XXX**

Mulder wondered why he just couldn't get used to frustrating feeling of uselessness when someone he loved was missing...in danger. Hell, you'd think he'd be used to it by now...Samantha...Scully...but each time felt just as raw and hopeless as the first time. What made it even worse was that now he had his daughter's eyes to answer to. 

Kat's tearful eyes followed him around the house. She'd given up asking about her papa and now followed him silently around the house. As if she was afraid he'd disappear too if she took her eyes off him for a moment. Sighing, Mulder sat down on the couch in the living room with a book. 

"Come here, Kat. Let's read a story." Katerina clutched her doll and shook her head, ducking her face down into her dolls hair, but her eyes remained on Mulder. After a moment, though, she reluctantly climbed up next to him and laid her head on what was left of his lap. Mulder brushed the hair out of her eyes before opening the book. "Once upon a time..." 

**XXX**

Alex shivered in the freezing metal cage he'd woken up in. It was just large enough for him to stoop over and walk with his back hunched over from one end to the other. It was barely long enough for him to lay down in. He felt like a dog. Only dogs were walked twice a day. He just had a little hole in the corner. 

He had no idea how long he'd been here. Hours? Days? No way of knowing. After the morph had taken him from the others he'd been interrogated at length while strapped down to a metal exam table. He'd refused to answer questions about his family. Especially those about Mulder's hybrid traits. He'd be damned if he'd tell them about the opening on Mulder's belly...or the current pregnancy. 

And he hadn't...he didn't think. Thing was, he didn't know for sure. After a while...a couple of hours? They had injected him with something that had made him sweat and his vision blur. Time had stretched like taffy and he'd been only vaguely aware of himself talking without being able to understand a word of what he was saying. 

'Shit. I'm so sorry, Mulder. Kat...' Alex shivered again, he wondered if he was still feeling the effects of the drug or if they'd done something to him. He didn't feel well...feverish, muddled. He kept forgetting that the morphs could read minds...hell, they hadn't had to interrogate him, had they? They could have just gotten what they wanted from his head. 

'No, that's not right...Mulder taught me to shield. I was shielding when they first had me...right? Am I shielding now? I don't think so...I can't remember how to do it.' 

Christ, it was all fucked up. They'd be grabbing Mulder soon...they must have the location by now. Was Mulder here already? Had they taken him? Killed the babies?! Alex scrambled to his feet and hobbled over to the bars, back hunched over. "Hey! Let me out of here! Mulder?! Leave him alone, you bastards!! Fox!" 

**XXX**

Scully stood in line with her ticket, waiting to board the plane when she suddenly noticed Agent Doggett had stepped up next to her, he carried a carryon bag and trench coat in either hand. 

"Agent Doggett? What are you doing here?" 

"Same as you, investigating a mysterious aircraft." 

Scully dropped her head and shook it slightly before looking back up. "But you know A.D. Skinner hasn't approved the investigation, he told us both to back off. You shouldn't be here, Doggett." 

"Neither should you, but I don't see that stopping you. I'm here to find answers...and help you. Don't try to stop me." His voice held a hint of humor. 

Scully matched his tone, "I wouldn't dream of it." 

They needn't have bothered. When they arrived to the area that the ship had been sighted, any evidence had been cleaned up. Whether by rain washing away any trace of possible landing or footprints in the woods, or by witnesses suddenly mysteriously silent. No one would speak to them about the sighting and there wasn't the slightest hint of any aircraft, military or otherwise. 

Boarding their plane back, Scully kept reliving her disappointing call to Mulder. His voice had sounded full of hope when she first answered, but quickly turned flat and dead with her apologetic explanation. "They covered it all up." 

"They? I thought they were all gone, Mulder. The war..." 

"They're never completely gone. Alex knew that, but we managed to avoid them, anyway. He's not dead, Scully. I'd know it." 

As Scully sat in her seat and waited for the plane to take off, she prayed he was right. 

**XXX**

Five Days Later... 

Krycek pulled up to the house and surveyed it and the grounds. 

He tucked his gun in his pants and stepped out of the car. His superiors had made his assignment clear. Mulder was a new colonist hybrid. He was to apprehend him alive and unharmed. He'd been warned of Mulder's advanced state of pregnancy, requiring greater care in capturing him without damage. 

'Pregnancy, I'd laugh if I weren't sure they were dead serious.' 

He shut the door of his car and stepped toward the house. He noticed a curtain move and the front door flung open. Mulder stood in the doorway. 

"Alex?" 

This was the strangest assignment he'd had with the rebels... and that was saying quite a bit, but he could do it. After all...he hated Mulder. 

To be continued... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
